The present invention relates to a compound material frame body structure and, more particularly, to a compound material frame body applicable to racket frames or wheel frames of bicycles without the need of drilling holes.
Because compound materials have the same hardness and a lighter weight as compared to metallic materials, they have been much appreciated by people. Compound materials can be used to manufacture racket frames and wheel frames of bicycles.
With a racket frame as an example, when manufacturing a conventional racket, compound material in a mold is blown to form a racket frame 10, as shown in FIG. 1. A driller 12 is then used to drill at the periphery of the racket frame 10 to form many circular holes (not shown), which are passed through by meshes. However, this way of forming the circular holes is cumbersome, time-consuming, and expensive. Moreover, because the drilled edges are sharper, the meshes passing therethrough may easily break due to abrasion.
One method is proposed in the prior art to solve the above drawback of easy break of the meshes due to abrasion. As shown in FIG. 2, a straight nail 14 is slipped onto each of the original circular holes at the periphery of the racket frame 10 to let the circular holes become through holes with smoother edges. However, in addition to drilling the circular holes in advance, it is also necessary to additionally manufacture the straight nails and then slip them onto the circular holes in this method, which will waste much time and cost. Moreover, the above two methods need to drill holes in compound material so, the structural hardness will be badly affected. Therefore, the durability of the racket frame will be reduced, and its lifetime of use will be shortened.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a compound material frame body without the need of drilling holes so as to apply to racket frames and wheel frames of bicycles.
The primary object of the present invention is to propose a compound material frame body without the need of drilling holes. A compound material frame body having through holes can be immediately obtained by blowing and shaping compound material in a mold. Because there is no need of drilling holes, the structure of the frame body will not be damaged.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a compound material frame body without the need of drilling holes so as to achieve the effects of simple manufacturing process, short manufacturing time, and reduced cost.
To achieve the above objects, in the present invention, a plurality of symmetric embedded tubes are clamped between at least two compound material pipe bodies. Another compound material layer sheathes the compound material pipe bodies with two openings of each of the embedded tubes being exposed. An integrally formed frame body structure is thus formed, wherein the embedded tubes can be passed through by meshes or steel wires.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: